ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Vazdah
| image = | race = Supreme Evil Deity | nationality = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = The Fiends | rank = Archfiend | title = The Supreme Archfiend | partner = | previous partner = | relatives = Vigoor (Yidam/created from) | debut =Ninja Gaiden II }} The Archfiend Vazdah (邪神ヴァーズダー''Jashin Vaa Zudaa; Evil Deity Vazdah'') was one of the Archfiends, he is featured as the main worldly threat in Ninja Gaiden II. Each Archfiend formerly rules over a Sect of Fiends at the top of a pantheon of Greater Fiends who rule over armies of fiends."Another element is the power struggle between the different races of fiends, because they're supernatural beings around the world who are vying for control as well."-- 1up Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Preview, Itagaki explains the mythos crossovers between Ninja Gaiden, Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword and Ninja Gaiden 2 Vazdah's Sect of Fiends consists of Alexei, Volf, Zedonius, Elizébet, and their respective fiendish minions. Appearance Vazdah has two forms, his first form and a true final form. The first form stands roughly at 50 feet tall, this form resembles a brown grey bug with a deformed humanoid head in a turtle like shell. Along with armored arms and legs, bone ribs protecting a large orb in his center, large demonic wings and a long skeletal tail. His true form is roughly the same size, more leaner, resembling a large black devil with orange highlights, large antlers, demonic wings and a tail. Personality Vazdah is a power hungry entity and the embodiment of greed and immorality. While his revival would mean doom for the majority of the human race, unlike the Dark Dragon, Vazdah does not wish to bring about the destruction of all life, but rule over all unquestionably, only killing those who refuse to submit to his will."Impudent apes, how your hubris has grown in the few short millennia we have been away. have you forgotten when only the mercy of the Archfiend kept your lowly species alive? You ungrateful monkeys, when high infernal priest Dagra Dai restores the Archfiend to power you will learn your true place on this Earth. On behalf of his Lordship Dagra Dai, I deliver you and Ultimatum: Submit or Die!" --Zedonius, Ninja Gaiden II History Vazdah was born from the body and mind of Vigoor in the ancient era, right after Vigoor's defeat by the 13 Dragons."Worship the Archfiends. Bless the holy Vigoor, he who hath wrought us as his progeny. Praise be to his successor, the Archfiend Vazdah, who stands above us as Lord of our order. His arms hath been borne from the right arm of Vigoor, His legs hath been borne from the left leg of Vigoor, His bones formed from holy Vigoor's flesh, Bless Vazdah's brain, birthed forth from the mind of Vigoor himself." -The Prayer of the Necromantale, Ninja Gaiden II However Vazdah laid dormant, sleeping past the slaying of the Dark Dragon by the Dragon Lineage, only to be awaken by a titanic power struggle. During this time the Evil Deities known as the Four Fiend Rulers fought each other with vast armies for dominion over the regions of earth, and the human race whom they enslaved and corrupted into fiends. The massive armies clashing and power unleashed by these conflicts caused the earth to become a hellish world, awakening Vazdah."This infernal conflict drew the attention of one of the Archfiends known as Vazdah. Slowly, he arose from his deep slumber to glimpse at the commotion." -The Four Greater Fiends, Part 2, Ninja Gaiden II As Vazdah rose from his slumber, a human philosopher Dagra Dai would happen upon Vazdah's midst, and the very evil glare from the Archfiend onto the philosopher was enough to drive the human mad, filling him with immense evil power and turning him into a Greater Fiend. It was then that Dagra Dai became the Infernal High Priest, a devil emperor of the Fiends. Vazdah then focused his attention to the battles that stirred his slumber, forcing the fighting Greater Fiend Rulers to submit and unify under his rule. Under Vazdah's rule, the fiends ruled as the early humans did their bidding, and worshiped them as gods. Humans who refused to submit were massacred, while the humans who submitted suffered. The strong were forced to give up their souls and humanity, becoming fiends, while the weak served and were sacrificed to feed the fiends. It was during this time when the Dragon Lineage took it upon themselves to end the reign of the Evil Deities. They fought for generations, until Vazdah and his servants met their end at the hands of the Dragon Lineage's descendants, the Dragon Ninja. The Greater Fiends were sealed into eternal slumber where they stood, while Vazdah himself was sealed in Mt. Fuji, through a portal that only appears when the earth and hellish realms merge. Sometime after Gogohn established the Vigoor Empire, he went to the dark caverns in the Amazons of South America, and built a shrine dedicated to freeing the Archfiend. The ritual required Dagra Dai's fiend princess Elizébet and the use of the Demon Statue, but Gogohn died at the shrine before he could awaken the Archfiend."To those who live, and you feel not yet alive, Gather yourselves in the holy Lair of the Archfiend, sculpted by the Supreme Fiend Gogohn. Pray for the return of the holy land of Vigoor, once ruled by Gogohn, he who roamed the Earth. Make your way to the heights of the burning mountain in the land where the Sun rises. In this shrine, final resting place of Gogohn, bring forth the sacrificed bodies of innocents." -The Prayer of the Necromantale, Ninja Gaiden II Plot Ninja Gaiden II Many millennia later, the fall of Vigoor and the Vigoorian Sect of Fiends at the hands of Ryu Hayabusa resulted in a void of power among the Fiends that would naturally be filled by Vazdah and the Vazdah Fiend Sect. Filling in this niche left behind by the disposed Vigoor Emperor, Dagra Dai takes his place as ruler of the fiend race and assigns Elizébet with a mission to retrieve the Demon Statue, and awaken the Greater Fiends of Vazdah throughout the world, as only their awakened hearts would allow entrance through the monolith gates sealing Vazdah deep in the Underworld. With help from the Black Spider clan, Elizébet is able to steal the Demon Statue guarded within the Castle of the Dragon and heads off to complete her mission. Upholding his sacred duty as a Dragon Ninja, Ryu Hayabusa pursues Elizébet to retrieve the Demon Statue, but Elizébet manages to free the Greater Fiends who quickly overrun the human race with their fiendish armies. Not long after Ryu Hayabusa massacres the fiend hordes, killing every fiend he comes across and slaying Greater Fiend after Greater Fiend in his pursuit for Elizébet. Elizébet sends armies of fiends at Ryu, all while keeping one step ahead of him, until she meets up with Dagra Dai at the Archfiend Shrine known as the Temple of Sacrifice, home to a Vazdah worshiping sect known as the Order of the Necromantale. An evil place situated in caverns deep beneath the Amazon jungles. Where they perform demonic blood rituals, sacrificing innocents to pry open the way to the Archfiend at Mt. Fuji on the other side of the world. As the earthly and hellish realms started merging within the Volcano, creating a pathway between the two realms. Dagra Dai then orders Elizébet to stay behind and stop Ryu, as he heads off to awaken the Archfiend in hell. After entering the underworld and passing the monolith gates sealing the Archfiend, Dagra Dai and his minions commence a demonic enchantment to awaken their slumbering lord. While there they chanted for hours, lord Dagra Dai growing more and more incensed that no amount of sacrifices were great enough to free his liege, but before they could finish Ryu Hayabusa had slain all the hellish denizens in his path and arrived to put a stop to their demonic ritual. Dagra Dai himself tries to kill Ryu Hayabusa, but after a long hard battle he finds himself no match for the Dragon Ninja. In final desperation the Infernal High Priest offers himself as the final sacrifice to awaken the Archfiend Vazdah. The anti-god acknowledging his loyal followers offering, begins to dig his coils into Dagra Dai's flesh and blood. Vazdah absorbs the remaining power of his Infernal Priest back into himself and emerges from his eons long slumber. Now alive and awake, the 50ft tall Archfiend tries to climb his way out of the Underworld through Mt. Fuji, as Ryu rushes up to confront the penultimate Evil Deity to prevent it's rise. Vazdah sees Ryu as a tiny pest obstructing his way towards freedom and world domination and tries to crush the Dragon Ninja as he climbs. Swiping at Ryu with his hands, emitting large blasts of demonic energy from his mouth, conjuring up ethereal demonic skulls, and vomiting his own putrid friend blood as he is damaged by Ryu. The mighty Dragon Ninja realizes Vazdah's weak spots throughout the battle, he fully charges up his arrows with his essence and shoots them at Vazdah's head, then at the hellish lord's Central Orb, weakening the Evil Deity. In the aftermath Vazdah had managed to climbed up a few levels, but Ryu ultimately stops him, and a dying Vazdah falls to the bottom of the dormant volcano, lying motionless. With Vazdah dead the gates to hell in Mt. Fuji starting to slowly disintegrate as the hellish reality defused from the living world, having dispersed into luminous dots of lights, signifying the eventual severing of the ties between the earth and demon realm. However during the battle Ryu's left arm had been wounded by the Archfiend's attack. While he escorted Sonia out of the volcano, a few drops of blood fell from his arm, dropping past all obstacles and landing on the dead outer carapace of Vazdah. The blood of the Dragon Ninja had an unexpected reaction with the Archfiend, awakening his true power. Vazdah now freed and in his true form, open his wings and propels himself at super sonic speeds towards the surface world. Seeing this threat, Ryu quickly heals his arm as he jumps hundreds of feet upwards towards Vazdah. On the summit of Mt. Fuji the Dragon Ninja and the Archfiend faced off against each other, with Vazdah still out sizing Ryu by a significant factor. However Ryu is armed with two legendary weapons, the heavenly True Dragon Sword and Genshin's evil Blade of the Archfiend. With both a divine and an demonic skein in hand, Ryu battles Vazdah who unleashes his full fury, raining hell down upon the young Dragon Ninja. The summit of Mt. Fuji lit up with explosions of brilliant lights and rumbled loudly as large energy beams blasted the area to rubble, hellfire meteors rained down and the area illuminated in electrical bolts. In the epic clash Ryu fought back with all his strength, ninja skills, ninpo and swordsmanship, while Vazdah smashed their arena whilst flying around, and blink teleporting to evade attacks. The long and difficult battle drew to a close when Vazdah, weakened by Ryu's relentless onslaught started to tire and lower his guard. Ryu seizing this opportunity brutally finished off the Demonic God in a flash of lightning fast obliteration attacks ending with a deadly ultimate technique to Vazdah's head. Vazdah then exploded as large amounts of dark energies commingled within his body until violent release signifying his death, this second deadly explosion atop Mt. Fuji being the capstone severing the connection between Earth and demon realm, closing the gate to hell as flying shattered boulders buried the area in rubble and large debris. Powers & Abilities *'Agility': Slow and sluggish in his first form, he is fast and agile in his true form and able to teleport and move at lightning fast speeds. *'Strength': Vazdah's strength is at an immense level, almost limitless. *'Durability': Vazdah's durability is at an immense level, nearly limitless. *'Power': in its true form Vazdah has virtually unlimited power, able to affect the world on a universal scale, resulting in the distortion of reality, time and space in the world. *'Conversion': Being an Archfiend Vazdah could turn beings into fiends by merely looking at them, much like he did to Dagra Dai. First Form: *'Ghost Skull': Vazdah will summon blue flaming Ghost Skulls to follow and home in onto his enemy. *'Melee': His main melee attacks are arm slam, arm swipe and a tail swipe. *'Demon Beam': A high damage attack, a large energy beam will blast out of his mouth. Usually when he is weakened. *'Blood Vomit': Throughout the battle Vazdah will vomit up blood and guts, usually right after he is damaged. True Form: *'Flight': Unlike his first form, in his true form he is able to agilely fly through the air. Since he doesn't flap his wings it's assume to be psionic powered flight. *'Melee': These are generally arm attacks and grabbing attacks. *'Ground Slam': While flying, Vazdah will fly full speed, slamming into his enemy on the ground. *'Teleport Instant ':Vazdah can teleport to a location to another as he wants, can disappear and appear in a wink in a mist of darkness. *'Hell Fire': Vazdah summons meteorites from deep within the volcano to rain down on his enemies. *'Lightning Bolts': Vazdah creates electric bolts that temporary electrifies a section of the ground. *'Demon Beam': A large beam of energy blasted from his forehead, dealing massive damage, Vazdah is also able to sweep around for his targets with this attack. Trivia *Vazdah is mentioned in the Prayer of the Necromantale as being born from parts of Vigoor's body. *In his first form, a white orb is in his abdomen and one of his eyes dangles out the socket. *Vazdah will try to climb out of Mt. Fuji so the player has to kill Vazdah before he can get out. *To beat Vazdah's first form in Ninja Gaiden II without too much work, evade his attacks and charge up the arrows without aiming, Ryu will automatically aim the arrow where it needs to go. Many players find this easier than trying to aim it manually themselves. *Vazdah's first form resembles Demon, Deity of Destruction, possibly because he was born from the body parts of Vigoor. *Vazdah's True Form resembles Devil, Deity of Immorality. *Vazdah is the only main boss that can be killed with an Obliteration Technique, whereas his Greater Fiends cannot. Gallery File:IncompleteVazdah_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Vazdah's incomplete larval form. File:Vazdah_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Vazdah's true form. File:Vazdah.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Evil Deities Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Deceased